Waking Up and Finding You
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: Darkness and chains, that's all she's ever known. Living in a shadow filled world, her only sense of companionship is a disembodied voice telling her she was never supposed to exist. Yet she remembers. She remembers what it felt like to be warm. She remembers what it felt like to be needed. She remembers what it felt like to be loved. (PokeSpecManga Universe) (SilverxLyra)
1. Darkness

**_Existence_****: Noun, "The state of living."**

_"So the actors have been chosen and the scene has been set?"_

_"Yes My Lord."_

_"And everything is in its place?"_

_"Yes My Lord."_

_"And her…is she...?"_

_"Already in place My Lord."_

_"Excellent."_

_"But My Lord…"_

_"Hm?"_

_'What about…the irregularity?"_

_"What about her?"_

_"She's not fading."_

_"…"_

_"My Lord?"_

_"Hmph!"_

_"M-my Lord!?"_

_"Not fading you say? So be it. Let her play her little game, it does not change her fate."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Stubborn to the end she is…even when she is already at the end."_

_"My Lord…"_

_"Do not worry my servant. She will break, I know she will. After all…"_

_"…."_

_"She doe not exist in any world now."_

**_X_**

Was it her imagination or-?

She hesitantly pulled on the chain attached to her right wrist. Her eyes widened.

Yes! It was! The cuff was definitely a little looser.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled on the chain, hard. Her wrist strained against the ice cold metal, darkening the bruises that were already on her wrist. She didn't care though. If there was a chance…. just a small chance that she could break free she would-

_CRACK_

She yelped in pain. The cuff had re-tightened, closing hard around her wrist and crushing it. Heavy gasps of pain emanated from her as the initial shock wore off, followed by an indescribable pain. Fearing the worst, she strained a little at her chains, hoping to catch a glimpse of her right hand.

A cry came from her, not of pain though but of horror. From what she could tell from the corner of her eye, her wrist had been crushed and her poor fingers were hanging uselessly on her now equally useless hand. She shuddered; realizing the deafening sound she had heard must've been the breaking of her bones.

Closing her eyes to ignore the sight of her wrist, she let her head lean back and touch the wall behind her. Or what she at least assumed to be a wall. She couldn't turn her head around and check on account of the chains holding her in place. The chains cuffed both her wrists and feet and wrapped itself around her legs. She couldn't be sure if she was standing or floating either.

All that she could see was darkness. Black darkness that the eye could never get accustomed to. Or at least, her eyes would never get accustomed to. The only one thing that she could see was herself. When she looked down, she could see what looked to be her hair falling over her chest and chains binding her legs and feet. If she tried hard enough, she could catch a glimpse of her bound hands. That was it though. Just her, chains,

And darkness.

**_"I see that it has woken up."_**

The voice caused her to open her eyes. But like all times before, there was nobody in the darkness. Nobody at all.

**_"Again."_** The voice added, sounding displeased. Hearing the annoyed tone in the voice, she couldn't help but give a small smirk.

A cold shudder passed over her, then, whispering in her ear, she heard the voice again.

**_"What happened to your wrist? It looks like you tried to escape."_**

The voice didn't sound like it was mocking her. It sounded rather like it was making an observation. She had known for what felt like a long time that the voice was only capable of one emotion…

Annoyance. Whenever it saw her struggle or saw her still chained to her wall, the voice would sound annoyed. But other than that, the voice was emotionless, speaking only in monotone.

**_"What a pity."_** The voice said. **_"I wish you hadn't done that. It has only made it more painful for you."_**

She gritted her teeth, anger seeping through her. "If you're so sad why don't you fix it!?" She yelled.

She didn't know if she was addressing the voice exactly, but shouting always calmed her down. Just hearing herself actually, hearing her voice, calmed her down. Her voice sounded strained and raspy, yet even after being chained for who knew how long, the strength in her words had never left.

**_"I cannot do that."_** The voice answered her.

"Why not!?" She yelled.

**_"Because doing that would give you pleasure."_** The voice said, as if it was common knowledge. **_"And I do not wish to make you happy."_**

Anger coursed through her. She strained against the chains, forgetting that her wrist was broken. She inhaled sharply as the pain shot through her, causing her to stop. But to her amazement, the chains loosened-

Only to let her free fall into the darkness. She screamed, realizing the mistake she had made.

**_"Now disappear."_** The voice said as she was forced under a dark shadow. She didn't know what it was but the thick, dark liquid clogged her ears, burned her eyes, went into her mouth and chocked her. The liquid swallowed her up, tried to bury her, tried to drown her. She didn't know if she was upside down, she didn't know where the surface was and she didn't know where to move. The chains hung loosely against her, acting as an anchor, trying to pull her down.

All she could do was drown. Like all the other times she had been forced into this abyss. Yet like all the other times, she struggled. She tried to move. She opened her mouth and gasped every time she felt like she had broken through the darkness.

She refused with every inch of her body.

**_"Why?"_** She heard the voice say._**"Why?!"**_ It asked again. **_"It's been so long…it's been so long…."_**

**_"Why don't you disappear!?"_**

She struggled, kicking desperately with her legs. When she felt like her mouth was no longer submerged she yelled at the top of her voice,

"Because I exist!"

**_"Fool!"_** The voice answered her. For the first time, she heard a new emotion in the voice.

Anger.

She could hear the anguish and the annoyance in the voice. **_"You were never supposed to exist! You do not exist! You are an irregularity! Who! Must! Disappear!"_**

"I exist!" She answered back. "I exist!" she screamed before the darkness went into her mouth, chocking her.

**_"How many time must I try to extinguish you before you realize? You are nothing!"_**

The voice screamed down at her and she felt the chains pulling her further into the darkness.

_"That's not true,"_ She thought. _"It's not true! I do exist…."_

_"I remember…"_

She definitely remembered. The feelings. The feelings of happiness, the feelings of sadness, the feeling of victory, the feeling of loss…

The feeling of love.

_"I exist!"_ She screamed in her head. _"I exist! If I didn't I wouldn't remember!"_ She squeezed her eyes tighter as the darkness crushed her and wrapped itself around her.

_"I…..I…..EXIST!"_

A flash of bright, white light illuminated the darkness, blinding her. Then a voice….

A different voice.

**_"I finally found you….Lyra."_**

**XXX**

**Hello it's Heart~! Welcome to a Pokemon Manga Universe fanfic! My first one actually! I debated with myself a long time and I thought that I must write this! Updates are going to be weird but don't worry,**

**I'm still going to write.**

**_Chapter 2 Preview_**

_"Where am I?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Are you…a star?"_

_"That name…why do you keep calling me that?"_

_"Am I….Lyra?"_


	2. Light

She opened her eyes, only to close them again immediately. White light surrounded her. Blinding white light that seemed to burn her eyes.

Unsure of what to make of it, she hesitantly and slowly opened her eyes again. Though blinding, the light was comforting and reassuring. Much better than the blanket of darkness that had covered her before. Not to mention,

The light felt warm. It felt…. Safe.

**_"Hello."_**

Jumping in surprise, she held back a scream. A voice addressing her was coming from behind her. She turned around. Fully turned around, she realized, with no chains holding her or stopping her. Eyes watering, she looked down at herself. She blinked.

No chains and no cuffs. None whatsoever. In fact, nothing on her body except what looked like a white dress, as white as the space around her.

"What in the world-?" she wondered out loud, unsure of what to make of the white space she was occupying and the dress she was clothed in. Through her blurry vision she looked around, searching for the voice that had been talking (presumably) to her.

"Um…hello?" She called out, her voice shaking slightly.

**_"Hee hee. Hello again."_**

That voice. The same voice from before addressed her again. The voice that she had heard in the darkness. No. The voice that had saved her from the darkness. Closing her eyes again, she opened them fully. Though her head spun at the sudden brightness of her surroundings, she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

What she saw in front of her though made her rub her eyes in disbelief.

What looked like…. a star was in front of her.

Shocked, she could only stare, the disorientation in her head diminishing as her eyes grew accustomed to the light.

It really _was_ a star in front of her. Or at least, what looked like a star.

The star gave her a smile. A warm, bright smile that seemed to be playful yet reassuring. It then rose and flew around her.

It _flew_ around her.

**_"I'm glad you're okay."_** The star said. **_"I was afraid that I had come too late."_**

Shocked, she could only watch the star fly and speak to her.

"Too….late…?" Was all that she found herself asking. The star nodded.

**_"Yes. But I luckily made it in time Lyra."_**

She blinked.

Lyra? Was that a name? From the way the star was looking at her, she could only assume it was addressing her. In fact, she thought thinking back on it, hadn't the star refer to her as "Lyra" when it saved her?

Hesitantly, she asked, "Am I Lyra?"

A confused look came over the star's face. She continued.

"You were calling me that…in the darkness right? Lyra…Is that-? Aaah!"

She screamed a loud, piercing cry.

Pain was attacking her. But unlike previous times in the darkness where the pain had only attacked her body, the pain assaulted on her very mind. The one place she refused to let pain enter. To let that darkness enter.

Doubling over and crouching, she let out another scream. Her head felt like it was splitting. It felt like it was breaking. This was a different pain than what she had felt in the darkness,

This was-

**X**

_"Oh, hello there Lyra!"_

_"Um..Hi Professor Elm."_

_"I heard you recently got a call from Professor Oak, correct?"_

_"Yes. He just asked some personal questions then told me to come see you."_

_"Oh? Ah I see. He didn't want to spoil the surprise."_

_"Surprise?"_

_"Lyra, today you are getting a Pokemon."_

_"….W-what?"_

_"Heh. Today you are getting a Pokemon."_

_"R-Really?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Really and truly?"_

_"Of course Lyra. Ethan has his Marill and now you too will have a- Lyra?"_

_"…"_

_"Lyra? Are you-?"_

_"Thank you…Thank you so much Professor Elm! Thank you!"_

**X**

A memory.

Her memory.

A memory that wasn't that of the dark abyss. That wasn't filled with a cruel voice. That didn't make her feel hopeless.

No, this memory made her feel filled with hope. This was-

A memory of joy.

"Lyra…I'm Lyra…" She said, breathing heavily. She clutched her head with her left hand before suddenly gasping in realization.

She had forgotten her own name. The very thing that defined her, she had forgotten until,

Until now.

**_"Lyra! Lyra! Are you okay?"_** The star asked, worry flooding into its voice.

Lyra blinked, realizing that she was lying on the white colored ground. The star flew above her, nervously asking questions of concern.

Slowly she sat up and began to stand. Blood rushed to her head, causing her to see spots and she stumbled a little.

**_"Careful!"_** The star said, flying towards her. It pulled on her left arm with its two smaller ones, helping her as best as it could.

"Thanks." Lyra said. The star looked at her, concerned.

**_"Are you okay?"_** The star asked again. Lyra nodded. Though her head throbbed, the sudden pain that had assaulted her had more or less vanished.

"I-I'm….fine…" she breathed.

The worried look on the star's face relaxed.

**_"What a relief! I was worried that you were in so much pain and…. and…you wouldn't get up and…. and-!"_**

Seeing the panic beginning to rise in the star's cute face, Lyra couldn't help but feel a small happiness bubble inside of her. Just knowing that the star cared, that the star cared for her, made her feel…happy.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than that." Lyra said, trying to reassure the star.

To her surprise, the opposite happened.

The star's smile vanished after she said that, as if she had wiped it off its face. Lyra's eyes widened. The star whimpered and dropped its head.

"H-hey…?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

The star, still looking down, muttered in a teary voice said, **_"I'm so sorry Lyra."_**

Lyra watched as tears began to pour down the star's face. She watched as the tears dripped to the ground.

"H-hey! Don't cry! Don't-!"

Sniffing, the star continued.

**_"I'm so sorry. I should've…. should've….Waah!"_** It flew into Lyra's chest, giving her (as best as it could) a hug. Surprised again, Lyra could only stand frozen. The warmth the creature was emanating onto her chest was…comforting and so…very different from what she was used to. The feeling of a beating chest against hers was….was….indescribable. The emotions the star was feeling for her made her feel…. whole again.

Unsure of what to do, she patted the star on its head with her left hand. When it nuzzled further into her chest, Lyra's pats changed to a stroking. Then, slowly and awkwardly, she wrapped her one of her arms around the creature.

"I'm okay now." She said. "Please don't cry little one. I'm okay now." She said, trying to comfort the star. She raised her right hand to stroke its soft head.

"Argh!"

She yelped, pulling back. Her broken right wrist was throbbing. Gasping, she cradled it in her left hand. She looked up and noticed that the concerned expression on the star's face had returned, replacing its previous tears. Letting out a dry laugh she said,

"I forgot I broke my wrist."

Wincing, she tried to find a comfortable position for it, but to no avail. The pain that had not been registering until now flowed back into her. Biting back another cry, she tried (in vain) to put on a strong expression.

The star looked at her broken wrist, its head slightly tilted. Slowly, it floated towards it and examined it more closely. The star then looked up.

**_"I can fix it."_**

Lyra blinked.

"W-what-?" she began. "W-what do you-?"

Before Lyra could even get her full question out, the star leaned down and gently kissed her wrist with its small lips.

In an instant, the pain was gone. Lyra watched in amazement as her wrist glowed, straightening itself. She could feel her bones mending themselves, could see her fingers regain their sense of movement, could see the angle of depression her wrist was in become a healthy looking arc. When the glow vanished, there was her wrist, all fixed.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Hesitantly, she bent it. Gasping in shock, she shook her wrist out.

"It's…. It's…all better." She breathed. Even more than that. The bruises that had been on her right wrist were gone and the scars that she had gotten on it had disappeared too. In contrast to what it had just been, her right wrist now looked…. Normal. She looked at the star in amazement. The star smiled and gave her bashful looking expression.

Lyra chocked back a sob of relief.

"Th-thank you!" She cried out. She bowed deeply to the star. "Thank you!"

The star shook its head.

**_"It was nothing Lyra. Please, you do not have to be so kind. Plus you're making me feel embarrassed."_** It said, a tinge of pink coloring its cheeks.

Lyra though, repeated in her bowing.

"Thank you….thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you! You saved me and you fixed me you-!"

**_"Hee hee. Really Lyra, you're embarrassing me."_**

Lyra looked up and smiled. It was a small and stiff smile but a smile nonetheless.

Her first smile in what felt like a long time.

"Thank you!" She said, her small smile glowing on her face.

The star froze.

It hovered in place, staring at Lyra, mesmerized by her smile as if it was lost in a trance. Its soft eyes looking deep into Lyra's eyes.

They stood there in that white space for what felt like a long time.

Finally, the star shook its head.

**_"I only fixed what has been broken."_** It said sadly. **_"As for the rest of your body…."_**

The scars, bruises, and cuts were still plastered all over Lyra's body. Only her right wrist was free of any painful memories. Lyra though, shook her head.

"You made the pain go away and you….You granted my wish." Lyra said.

It was as if something had changed in the star after she said the word "wish." The star looked at her, shocked by what she had just said. It stared down at her with unreadable expression. Then, in a more serious tone, a tone that slightly surprised Lyra, it said,

**_"No I didn't…. I still need to grant your wish." _**

Lyra blinked.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, confused. The star cast its eyes downward. Taking a breath, the star rose, flying until it was level with Lyra's head, before it began speaking.

**_"I do not know how to tell you this but…I am known in your tongue as Jirachi and as you have already witnessed and experienced,"_** The star said, gesturing to her wrist. **_ "I can grant wishes."_**

The serious tone in Jirachi's voice differed from the playful light tone it had used when first greeting her. Lyra could only nod, as if agreeing with what it said. Jirachi, seeing that she had accepted its words, continued.

**_"I heard your voice, your wish, in my sleep. It pierced through my dreams and woke me up."_**

Lyra titled her head to the side, confused.

"Woke you up? My…. wish?" She asked. Jirachi nodded.

**_"It was the wish you were making from deep inside of yourself, hidden from the eyes of your captor."_** Jirachi said, looking at her with an expression that was as serious as its tone. **_"It was your wish to return to the world. The world that you knew deep in your heart that you belonged to. You wanted to return to where you had experienced those emotions that you had clung so dearly to. You wanted to remember. Remember all those feelings. You wanted to remember your-"_**

"Memories." Lyra finished, realization flooding into her. The Jirachi nodded.

**_"Your wish is a simple yet difficult one to grant though."_** Jirachi said sadly. Lyra nodded again. She felt like she understood why.

"I….I lost my memories haven't I?' she asked, her tone sad.

**_"Not exactly 'lost' them. Rather you have 'forgotten' them."_** Jirachi said. **_"But even though you cannot remember anything, you still have those memories inside you. Those memories and emotions, they are in you, hiding."_**

"Hiding?" Lyra asked. "Why are they hiding…?" Jirachi gave her a sad smile.

**_"It seems your memories were hiding from your captor and it seems, you were the one who hid them. Hid them deep inside you."_**

"I….did?" Lyra asked shocked. Jirachi nodded.

"W-why?"

**_"That is something only you can answer Lyra."_** Jirachi said. It paused before continuing on.

**_"Though it will take time, I believe with the correct exposure your memories will return."_**

"R-really?" Lyra asked hopeful.

**_"Yes. Most definitely your memories will return."_**

Lyra smiled relief rushing through her. A frown though quickly replaced it.

"What do you mean by exposure?"

Jirachi only smiled at her.

Then,

"Aah!"

It was as if the room had exploded. The brightness intensified, burning Lyra's eyes again. Out of nowhere, a strong wind blew whipping her hair back.

"Jirachi?!" She yelled. Before she could hear a response though, a gust a wind hit her in her chest, forcing her back.

"Aah!" Lyra screamed again. "Jirachi!"

She could hardly make out the little star anymore as she felt the wind pushing her further and further away. She screamed again when she felt the wind pick her up, raising her higher and higher and higher until,

**BOOM!**

…

..

.

And in Lyra's fading conscience, she could've sworn she heard Jirachi whisper in her ear,

**_"Good luck Lyra. And….I love you."_**

X

"Yes? Hello?"

"Oak!"

"Elm? Is that you?"

"Yes! Did you just see-?"

"I have."

"That bright light-! What was it?"

"I do not know Elm."

"I received a message from both Rowan and Birch. It seemed that the light could be seen from Sinnoh and Hoenn as well."

"Interesting."

"Well what do you suppose-!?"

"I do not know Elm."

Professor Elm ran a hand through his hair, stress evident in his face.

"In any case," he continued. "That island where the light came from, do you think it could've been a…a Pokemon?"

There was a pause before he heard Oak's response. The response the Kanto professor gave though only made Elm even more nervous than before.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Elm gasped.

"Surely…you don't mean-?"

"I am sure Kanto's and Johto's Dexholders will be looking forward to this excursion. Since he witnessed the light too, call Rowan and see if you can get him to send over Sinnoh's Dexholders to Johto. I'll call Birch and ask him to send-."

"Are you serious about this Oak?" Elm asked, panic rising in his voice.

A small chuckle from the opposite line then,

"Yes Elm, I am serious." Was all Professor Oak said before hanging up on the poor Johto Professor.

Em stood there, phone in hand, listening to the dead line of what used to be Oak.

"Oh…. no…." Was all the Professor said.

**XXXXXX**

**Well here's chapter 2! Next chapter you know who's are coming! I realized that I was listening to "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night" by IA when an idea for a fic like this came up. Yay J-Pop!**

**Review please~!**

**XXXXXX**

_"Jirachi….where are you?"_

_"This place….where is it?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Voices…I hear voices…."_

_"Where am I?"_


	3. Free?

_"Where…..am I?"_

That one question floated through Lyra's mind even before she opened her eyes. Where was she? Where had that wind taken her? Could what had really happened just...happened?

When she opened her eyes, would there be nothing but darkness around her again? Would she still be in the cold, unforgiving, chained space that she'd always been in? Had everything just been a dream? Was her meeting with Jirachi, her fixed wrist, and her wish just...a dream?

A soft wind brushed past her face, bringing with it a nostalgic scent. Something that she remembered smelling.

Lyra stiffened.

Was this...real? It felt real. Eyes still shut, she reached her hand out,

No chains.

Her extended hand brushed over something soft and delicate causing the nostalgic scent to rise up again. Lyra inhaled softly. This was...?

Another breeze brushed across her face, lightly kissing her skin. Lyra took a deep breath,

And opened her eyes.

Blue. Above her was a light blue, dotted with white. Lyra's eyes widened.

"The sky." She muttered to herself. She sat up, her eyes growing bigger and bigger.

Around her….was color. Shades of colors she had forgotten and could only imagine were all around her. They painted the sky, the ground, and everything in between. Bright greens, blues, reds, pinks, yellows, every color seemed to be around Lyra. She blinked and moved her gaze towards her outstretched hand.

A flower. Her hand had been touching a bright, white flower. All around her was flowers. Lyra looked at them all, amazed. Her hand brushed over the flower's delicate petals, as if to assure that it was real.

Flowers. She had been smelling flowers. The scent. The sweet, nostalgic scent had been flowers. She looked down.

Her white dress fluttered in the breeze, her exposed arms were bathing in the sunlight, her hands were touching the flower petals.

She was here and,

It was real. She looked around at her surroundings again, trying to take in every detail. It was all real.

A small tear trickled down her face. A tear of happiness.

She was free.

XXXXX

"Are we there yet?!"

This question was immediately answered with an annoyed and loud "No!" from the nine other Dexholders who had just about reached their limit.

The one holder who had asked that Mew-forsaken question covered his ears and let out a soft whistle.

"Yeesh, you don't have to blow my eardrums out." Gold said. "I was just asking a question."

A collective sigh arose from everyone else. Yes, Gold had just been asking a question,

The same exact question that he had been loudly asking for the last hour.

With the exception of the Sinnoh trio (who were unable to reach Johto in time), the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn holders had some how all managed to be gathered and were now traveling on a boat to what Profesor Elm was dubbing, "Hikari Island" (because Red's idea of "Hyper Beam Island" and Ruby's idea of "Spotlight Island" was immediately shot down by the other Dexholders, Professor Elm, and even Professor Oak.)

"I swear Gold, if you ask that question one more time…." Crystal muttered under her breath. Having to put up with Gold's antics even before they had met up with the other holders, the poor girl had had it worse out of the ten gathered. Sure, she knew he was just excited and impatient to get to the island but,

Gold would always be Gold.

Right next to her, the other Johto holder wasn't faring much better.

"You should've knocked him out with Sleep Powder before we got on this boat." Silver grumbled as he watched Gold begin to (again) bother Emerald. Crystal let out an annoyed sigh.

"I honestly don't know why I didn't." She answered. Silver gave her a side glance before sighing a little. The two were standing by the ship rail (away from Gold) and had been looking at their approaching destination before the dark haired Johto holder had spoken out again. Though he didn't speak of it, Crystal could tell that Silver was just as excited and anxious as Gold to reach the island (noting the spark of excitement that seemed to dance in his eyes.)

"We can still knock him out you know." Green suddenly said, breaking the silent between the two. His look of annoyance had only been increasing with each "Are we there yet?" and the Kanto holder was just about ready to call out his Charizard on the backwards cap wearing Johto holder.

When she saw the look of consideration on Silver's face, Crystal quickly shook her head. Sure, she was annoyed too but having Green attack Gold just didn't sit well for her.

"No, we really are almost there so we might as well wait it out." She said, turning around and fixing her gaze on the ocean again. She watched as the coastline of Hikari Island gradually got closer. She smiled.

Naturally, Crystal was excited and anxious. The researcher in her craved to find out about the mystery surrounding the island. About the beam of light that had suddenly hit it. She couldn't wait to see what there was to be discovered. Maybe it was a new breed of Pokemon? Or a new evolution? Whatever it was, she thought as the sea breeze kissed her face, she was ready. And even though Gold could be annoying, she felt that somewhere inside of him, he was just acting like this because he too was-

"Are we there yet?!"

A collective groan was let out by the other holders as Gold once again asked _that_ question.

"That's IT!" Sapphire suddenly screamed, causing everyone to jump. The Hoenn holder, having just reached her limit, put her hand in her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. Throwing it up she yelled,

"Fly us to the island Troppy! Before I kill this guy!"

With a roar, her Tropius emerged, beating its wings and extending its neck. Quickly grabbing Ruby and Emerald she pulled them to her Pokemon.

"We'll meet you guys on the island 'kay? I can't stand another second on this boat!" She said, still yelling as she reached up and began climbing onto her Pokemon.

Ruby and Emerald looked at Sapphire, then at each other, then at the other holders,

Then at Gold.

"..."

Five minutes later the three Hoenn holders were a dot in the sky.

XXXXX

Standing...was a lot harder than she had thought Lyra realized as she attempted (again) to stand up on her two legs. Like all the other times though, her legs wobbled horribly and she fell onto the flowers before even having taken a step.

Brushing herself off, Lyra began again….only to land face first into the flowers this time. She let out a groan.

How was she going to move if her legs couldn't even support her?

Pulling herself up, she began again. Rising slowly to a crouching position, she lurched herself up. Legs shaking horribly, she took two steps before falling down on to the flowers,

Or what she thought was flowers.

"Reep!"

Lyra pulled back. She had landed on something softer than the flowers. She stared, shocked, at the…cloud that was in front of her. A cloud with a blue face and black and yellow stripped ears and tail. Lyra blinked.

"Reep!" The "cloud" said again, looking at her with small innocent eyes. Lyra blinked again before giving out a small gasp.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She said, bowing her head a little. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She asked, eyes growing big with worry. The "cloud" returned her gaze before shaking its head, as if saying "no" and letting out another "Reep!"

Lyra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay Mareep-"

She froze right after the words left her mouth. The Mareep looked at her curiously before baaing again. Lyra slowly lifted her hand to her mouth, as if she could touch the words that had just left it.

"Mareep…..that's what you're called right? How did I….?" Her voice trailed off as she gazed at the Pokemon in front of her.

"Reep?" the wild Mareep said, tilting its head as if asking if she was okay.

It's cute expression almost made Lyra's heart melt.

"I'm fine….please don't worry." She said, giving a small smile. The Mareep let out an energetic "Reep!" before getting up and running circles around her.

Lyra let out the smallest of chuckles.

It was strange, smiling and sitting down in a place like this when she only recently was surrounded by darkness. She breathed in the fresh air and looked around again. The sky, the flowers around her, the cute Mareep bumping its head against her hand, asking to be petted, it seemed too good to be true. Tentatively, she ran her fingers through the Mareep's fluffy wool and let out a content sigh.

Never. She was never going back there, to the darkness. She was never going to be chained again. Never. She wanted to stay here, bathing in the refreshing sunlight, breathing in the scent of the flowers, and listening to the whispers of the wind.

She smiled.

Under her breath she whispered,

"Thank you Jirachi...Thanks for bringing me here. Thank you... for letting me live. Thank you for-"

"TROPH!"

Lyra almost screamed at the sudden sound. Looking up her eyes widened in fear. The sun was being blocked off by a giant, flying monster.

A giant monster flying right towards her.

XXXXX

By the time the rest of the Dexholders had made it to Hikari Island, all had pretty much had had it with Gold. When the boat finally docked, the Kanto and the Johto holders had separated into groups and had begun exploring the island (With one of Green's goals being to get as far away from Gold as possible.)

Even this though, did not stop Gold.

Crystal let out a sigh. "Please Gold, will you at least try to stick together?" She said for what felt like the hundredth time since they set foot on the island. Gold had disappeared (again) causing Crystal to panic (again) before he showed up (again) and teased her,

(Again.)

The poor Catcher just wished to observe and research the island at a slower pace but,

Gold just gave her smirk.

"Aw c'mon Super Serious Girl, I just wanna see what's up ahead that's all."

Crystal gave out a groan. "For the last time Gold…..Please stop calling me that!" She practically yelled. Her patience was basically gone and she just wanted to explore the island a little slower, even if it meant forcibly tying Gold to Megaree to make sure he didn't run away.

Silver just watched the two, hanging back slightly, knowing better than to break up their argument. Although he too had had it with Gold, just being off the boat and back on solid ground had calmed his nerves. He moved his gaze away from his two companions and took note of the forest around them, trying to distinguish anything that seemed out of the ordinary. So far though the island seemed...

Like a deserted island.

Still, the cause of the mysterious beam of light was on this island and Silver was curious to find out what it was.

Even if it meant separating from the group.

_XXXX_

Lyra ran. Her previously wobbly legs seemed to spring back to life the second she saw the Tropius come flying towards her. Picking up the Mareep, she ran as fast as she could into the surrounding forest.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly cried out.

Lyra turned her head around to look behind her. To her horror, she saw figures getting off the Pokemon's back and begin to chase after her.

She ran harder.

"Hey! Wait please!" Someone yelled out to her again. This time, she didn't turn back to look at them.

In fear, Lyra heard herself shout, "Leave me alone!" in a strained voice.

She didn't know why she was running but something in her mind screamed "danger" when she had saw them. As if they would drag her back to the darkness if they caught her. Afraid to stop, she continued on but,

The footsteps behind her were getting closer now. Although she was running as fast as she could, it didn't make up for the fact that her weakened legs weren't carrying her as fast as she wished them to.

Clutching the Mareep tight against her, Lyra swiftly turned to the right and ran past even more trees. Her breath became ragged, unused to ever moving like this. She panicked as she felt herself stumble over roots and trip over stones. Her feet ached but she kept on running. By now, she realized, the steps were basically right behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Would she be captured? Made a prisoner? Would they chain her up again? She chocked back a worried gasp.

Then,

It was as if something hit her. A realization. Her eyes snapped open. Turning around she yelled out,

"Mareep! Cotton Spore! Now!"

"Reep!"

Jumping out of her arms, the Mareep began to shake itself sending a flurry of spores onto their pursuer.

"Argh-!"

Lyra watched as the person in front of her began shaking herself, trying to get the spores off her body. She couldn't help but stare.

It was the first time she'd ever seen another...person before. Even though she had been running away from her, the girl in front her didn't look...

Scary...

"Sapph!"

Lyra's eyes snapped up from her pursuer. There, running towards her came the other two figures.

"Ruby! Emerald! Get this stuff off of me!" The girl in front of her yelled. Lyra, who had been frozen on the spot, just staring at the three was suddenly brought back to her senses by a small electric shock.

"Huh-!?" She said, jumping a little. She looked down to see the Mareep nudging her foot, as if telling her to run. The Mareep looked up at her, determination in its eyes, before turning around and releasing more spores, this time hitting the two other boys.

The two boys yelled, trying to protect themselves from the onslaught of spores attacking their faces.

This time, Lyra didn't stick around to observe them. She ran off, yelling over her shoulder a quick thanks to the Mareep.

XXXX

"Well, I don't see anything _that_ out of the ordinary, do you Red?"

"No. It seems kind of...quiet. Hey Yellow!"

"Y-yes?"

"How 'bout you? Do you sense... anything or something?"

"I...guess not... It's like what Blue said. Nothing seems out of the ordinary here."

"That so?"

"Yeah. I guess we'll just have to-"

"Wait. Everyone be quiet."

"Green? What's up?"

"Shut up and look over there."

The three other Kanto holders looked at where Green was pointing to. There, in the distance,

Someone was running.

"...Is that...Crystal?" Red asked, confused.

"No...Crystal wasn't wearing all white today..." Blue answered, her eyes following the figure's every step.

"Then-?" Yellow said.

Green glanced over at Red. "I don't know who that is, but Professor Elm said this was a deserted island right?"

Red nodded, understanding what Green was implying.

"Everyone come on! We're going after that person."

The three other Kanto holders looked at each other, than at Red.

"Right." They all said.

XXXX

Crashing through the forest, Lyra pushed leaves and branches aside. Gasping for breath, she kept running, afraid of what would happen if she stopped. She ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the forest until,

"Aah-?"

Her foot caught on a root, causing her to fall over and tumble down hill. She crashed into the dirt, darkening her already sore bruises and reopening some of her cuts.

"Kya!" She yelled, trying to grab hold of something to stop her fall. She tried, but only found herself continuing to roll down hill. Lyra braced herself, the pain spreading through her body fast.

_"Is this...how it ends?"_

The question floated through her mind as her fall seemed to accelerate.

Was she really going to come all the way to the real world only to let a fall be her undoing?

Before she could even answer her own question, Lyra felt her tumbling body crash into something, hard, taking it down with her.

"Oof-!"

She and whatever she crashed began to both tumble, but the force in which Lyra had crashed into the object managed to slow down her own fall. They rolled for a bit before coming to a complete stop.

Breathing heavily, Lyra couldn't help but relax. Her body ached horribly, but at least the dizzying fall she had taken had ended. She rested her head on the ground, her heart still beating fast.

"Ow..." Someone suddenly moaned.

Lyra stiffened, and held in a gasp.

It wasn't her heart that was beating fast she realized. The heartbeat was coming from beneath her.

Slowly lifting herself up, Lyra looked down on what she had landed on. She blinked.

"W-what...?" She asked, shocked. Instead of the ground, right beneath (actually right under her) was...

A boy. Lyra blinked again.

His eyes were closed and he was wincing in pain but looked to be okay. Lyra though, could only stare at him.

Red hair. Red hair seemed to frame his face, covering one of his eyes slightly. And his face was...he looked...he was...

Lyra couldn't describe it. His features made something in her feel...different. Nervous even. And he looked...he looked...

Familiar.

Lyra clutched her head, a throbbing that wasn't from the fall beginning to attack her mind.

Up, she had to get up and off this boy before he opened his eyes she had to.

But,

Something seemed to stop her. A curiosity that was small but made her stay.

She wanted to see his eyes.

And she did.

The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open and met Lyra's.

"W-what?" He asked, confused. Lyra froze.

That's when it felt like her mind exploded.

XXXX

_"Professor Elm! Ethan! I know who did it! I saw him!"_

_"What! Who!?"_

_"That boy! That boy who stole the Totodile!"_

_"What?! How?! When!?"_

_"Just now! I just had a battle with him and he ran off towards-!"_

_"What does he look like? What's his name?!"_

_"Red hair! He has red hair and-!"_

_"What else? Did you manage to catch his name Lyra?"_

_"Yeah his name is-!"_

XXXX

The memory cut off, stopping abruptly and leaving Lyra breathless, her mind feeling broken. Opening her eyes, she let out a few short pants as she tried to relax her beating heart and ease her aching head.

"I...I..." She mumbled under her breath. Shakily, she slowly rose into a sitting position and looked around,

Only to be met with the stares of a dark haired boy and a pig tailed girl.

"...Huh?" Lyra mumbled again, her mind still groggy.

The dark haired boy whistled.

"How long are gonna keep sitting on top of Silver like that?"

It took Lyra a second to register that the boy had been addressing her. She blinked.

"W-what?" She asked. The boy just grinned at her.

"Unless," He said, winking at her. "You want me and Crys to leave you two alone for a little bit?"

Lyra tilted her head, confused. She looked down,

Only to be met with the stare of the red haired boy. She blinked again before gasping, her face turning red.

"Kyaa!"

**XXXXX**

**Aah. That felt nice to write. Hee hee, I made the chapter end with Lyra still on top of Silver. I'm the worst.**

**I only skim-read the manga so...here's hoping everybody's personality is okay! Review please~!**

**XXXXX**

_"What do you want?"_

_"Don't-! Don't touch me!"_

_"Wait...you...Do I know-?"_

_"...Huh?!"_

_"I-I'm...I'm not a pervert!"_


	4. S-Sorry

The boy she was…sitting on top of only gave her a slightly shocked stare.

"I-I-…um…ah…"

Incoherent words tumbled out of Lyra's mouth as she tried to untangle her legs from his as fast as she could. What felt like an eternity later, she finally managed to pull herself away from the red haired boy. Stumbling, she retreated to closest tree she could find and hid behind it.

"I-I'm…. sorry…" she muttered, taking quick glances at the three who were standing in front of her. The three (who had remained silent while Lyra had been trying to free herself) each gave her their own look of curiosity. The boy with the backwards cap had been grinning the whole time, the girl with the pigtails had been staring at her wide eyed with her mouth hanging open,

And the boy she had tackled was still on the ground, giving Lyra an expression that looked shocked, curious, and confused all at the same time.

In fact, of the three the boy with red hair's expression was the most unreadable.

A heavy awkward silence filled the air. Lyra shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, unsure if she should speak or turn and run away again.

She didn't need to wait long for her answer.

"Hey!"

Lyra's eyes widened. Behind the three, three more were coming from out of the forest. Lyra tensed when she saw who the newcomers were.

"You-!" She gasped. The three "newcomers" looked at her. Their expressions too shifted to one of shock.

"Hey your that girl who attacked us!" The browned haired girl yelled. "Why did you-?!"

Lyra didn't wait to hear the end of what she was going to say. Taking a step back, she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could away from the six.

Or at least tried to.

"K-Kitty use String Shot!"

Out of nowhere, sticky strings suddenly came out and sprayed Lyra, covering her arms and legs. Gasping in surprise, she found herself crashing onto to the forest floor, bound and trapped.

She struggled against the sticky substance, thrashing around wildly, trying anything to get it off of her. What felt like an eternity later though, Lyra finally gave up. It was no use.

She was, quite literally, stuck.

"Hey." A voice suddenly said. She looked up.

Standing above her was the pig-tailed girl. The girl gave a smile and then bent down. "No need to be scared." She said soothingly. "Yellow and the others didn't mean to hurt you."

Lyra glanced behind the pig-tailed girl. To her horror, another group had joined the previous six. A boy wearing a red cap, a boy with a serious expression, a girl with long brown hair who (big surprise) looked shocked,

And a girl with blonde hair who was timidly walking toward her.

"S-sorry…" The blonde haired girl said. Judging by the Butterfree that was flapping its wings next to her, Lyra could only guess that this was the girl who had her Pokémon spray her.

She stared at the group, all ten of them, her eyes moving from member to member. The short haired brunette girl, the blonde haired boy, and the cap wearing boy she had first encountered were each giving her a look of worry, the group of four were giving her a look of confusion, the backwards cap wearing boy was still grinning, the pig-tailed girl was still kneeling next to her,

And the red haired boy she had tackled had finally picked himself up and was moving towards her.

Lyra's eyes widened. He was moving _straight_ towards her.

He paused only when he was standing near the pig tailed girl's side. Looking down at Lyra, he bent down and began to undo the web that was covering her.

"Wh-what are you….?" Lyra mumbled, her face beginning to feel warm again. The pigtailed girl looked at the boy, nodded, and then began untying the web around Lyra as well.

"Shh." The girl said, "We're just trying to help you."

Her calming voice couldn't help but irritate Lyra a little. How could she act so…so…. normal at a time like this? If the girl who had trapped her knew the girl who was untying her, why would she help Lyra?

Questions began to swirl in the poor girl's head. Who were these people? Were there more like them? Why were they all here?

Were they trying to capture her?

When that thought occurred, Lyra immediately began to panic.

Were they capturing her right now? Were they going to take her back? How did they learn of her escape? Was she even safe here?

She felt the blood drain from her face. The questions began to hurt her head and she could feel a headache beginning to over take her.

Whatever it was….Lyra knew what she had to do.

"There!" The pigtailed girl said, untying the last knot. "Now you're-"

No sooner had she done this did Lyra spring up.

"Stay back!" She yelled. "Or I'll…I'll…."

She wracked her brain to think of any threat but she couldn't think of anything. Instead she cautiously took a step back.

"I'll…. I'll…"

"Hey it's okay." The pig tailed girl said. "You don't need to worry. We're friends." She said, gesturing to the group. Lyra looked at her, then the group surrounding them. Then, taking a deep breath,

She scowled.

"Friends?" She spat, trying to make her voice sound aggressive and tough. "More like the freakin army! Why are there so many of you?" She took another step back.

Cautious. She'd play it cautious. She had to look like she had the upper hand and not vice versa. No way was she going to let these people trick her if they really were going to drag her back to the darkness.

A laugh suddenly shot up. "Man, tackling Silver and yelling at us? I like the way she acts Crys!" Lyra glared at the backwards cap wearing boy who had suddenly spoken up.

"No one asked for your opinion smiley!" She yelled, clenching her hands into two fists. The boy she had spoken to looked taken aback.

"S-smiley?" He asked, pointing to himself. Lyra nodded, lifting her head a littler higher.

"What's with that stupid expression anyway? You lose a bet or something?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"…."

"…"

"…"

A heavy silence suddenly filled the air. A silence that caused Lyra to panic a little.

Had she gone too far? What if he had a condition or a traumatic event that caused him to act like that? She didn't mean to offend she was just trying to-

A muffled laugher suddenly pierced through the silence. Blinking, Lyra watched in amazement as the red haired boy stifled a laugh.

"H-huh?" She couldn't help but whisper. The red haired boy was still chuckling to himself. She watched as the pig tailed girl soon joined in.

Suddenly, everyone around her was laughing.

"H-hey!" The backwards cap wearing boy yelled. "It wasn't _that_ funny! Quite your laughing!"

Lyra watched in astonishment at what was happening. All around, the people looked…looked….

Happy.

"Wh-what?" She asked, her voice still soft. "What is going-Arrgh!"

She screamed, pressing a hand against her head. A high-pitched screech echoed inside of her. Her eyes watered as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

It was no use though.

She felt someone call to her to "hang in there" before she collapsed onto the ground.

**X**

_"So Ethan, what do you think of my new Pokémon?"_

_"What!? Elm let you keep him?"_

_"Yup! We're going to go challenge League!"_

_"Really?! That's so cool Lyra! Good luck!"_

_"Hee hee, thanks."_

_"But Lyra…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you…even know how to capture a Pokémon?"_

_"…."_

_"I'm guessing that's a no huh?"_

_"H-hey!"_

_"Heh, don't worry Ethan-senpai will teach you how."_

_"Don't act so smug! And what's that stupid smile huh?!"_

_"Stupid?"_

_"Yeah, you're new nickname should be smiley or something!"_

_"… If that's your idea of a threat Lyra, you're going to have to try harder."_

_"Shut up smiley!"_

**X**

_"Lyra!"_

Lyra opened her eyes. She blinked.

She was surrounded by white again.

Panicking, she began to look around. Again she was suspended in the air, again there was nothing around her,

Again she was alone.

"Hello?" She cried out, voice shaking. "Is anyone….there?" Gulping slightly she began to yell.

"Hello?! Hello!? Anyone?"

_"Relax."_ A familiar voice suddenly said. Lyra turned around.

"Jirachi?" She called out, looking around for the Pokémon. "Is that you? Where are you?"

_"I'm here. Don't worry."_ Jirachi's voice answered. Lyra felt herself relax. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She said. "I thought I was going…. going…. back…" Her voice trailed off as she said the last part.

_"Never!"_ Jirachi suddenly screamed. Lyra suddenly felt a warm presence beside her.

_"I swear to you Lyra, you're never going back there!"_

Lyra blinked. She stared wide-eyed at the empty space next to her.

"Really?" She asked.

_"Yes. I swear on my life that you will never go back there."_

Lyra blinked again. Slowly a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." She said.

_"Hee hee. You look so cute when you smile Lyra."_

A familiar warm sensation made its way to Lyra's cheeks. Instead of the first time she had felt it though, this time it made her heart feel light.

"Thanks…." She mumbled, realizing that she was in fact blushing.

_"Lyra,"_ Jirachi suddenly said, sounding serious. _"I-I found out something about…. about your memories."_

A silence hung in the air. Lyra could feel the blood draining from her face.

"R-really?" She asked. She didn't know if she felt excited or nervous.

_"Yes."_ Jirachi answered. There was a pause before it continued.

_"You're memories…they need a trigger…something that will activate it…"_

"A-activate?" Lyra asked. She felt the warmth from her side shift to in front of her.

_"Lyra….in this world you need to remember. You must!" _The voice of Jirachi began to lift, floating upwards. A powerful wind suddenly began to blow, whipping Lyra's hair back.

_"Gather the badges! Become the Champion once more!"_

"What?" Lyra yelled. "Jirachi I can't hear-!"

She screamed. The gust of wind suddenly becoming more powerful, pushing her body away from Jirachi.

"Jirachi!" She yelled.

Then,

**X**

Her eyes flew open. She blinked.

"Wh-what." She mumbled, sitting up. She looked around.

She was lying in a bed in…a room. A large window was to her right and a door leading out was to her left. She blinked again.

"A…dream?" Lyra asked to no one. She pressed a hand against her head.

How long had she been…sleeping? Shaking her head, she tried to remember what Jirachi had said to her.

"Become the Champion." Lyra muttered. She sighed.

She didn't even know what "the Champion" was. Where could she even start? What was she supposed to do? First things first though,

Where was she now?

Climbing out of the bed to investigate, Lyra slowly crept to the door leading out of her room. She poked her head out.

A long white hallway with no one walking around. Slowly, Lyra tiptoed out. She looked left then right before deciding just to go left. She walked until she approached a sign that said, "Welcome to New Bark Town Hospital."

"A hospital?" She muttered. She paused then shook her head.

No good, no memories were coming back,

She couldn't remember anything about this place.

Walking with uncertain steps she crept on walking till she came to a corner. With careful steps she peered around it,

Only to pull her head straight back. Just beyond where she was,

Was the whole army from the forest.

"Come on Super Serious Girl! She can't still be sleeping!"

"Gold! Just let the poor girl rest! After all...it looks like she's been through a lot."

"...Where do you think she got those s-scars?"

"...I don't know Yellow-senpai, I mean, they look healed but…."

"There are a lot of them…."

"Yeah…"

"…."

"You know….I thought she was bad at first but,"

"She must've been through a lot."

"Y-yeah."

Lyra looked down. She noticed the dirt and grim that covered her white dress and the cuts and bruises that covered her arms.

They would ask her about it...wouldn't they?

They would ask her where she got all her injuries. They would ask where she came from. They would ask who she was.

Lyra tightened her hands into two fists.

No, they wouldn't because...

She wouldn't let them.

"By the way Crys."

"Hm?"

"What happened to your other outfit?"

"O-oh that one? I only wear that one in the field and that's only because my mom forces me to!"

"Uh...huh..."

"I-I mean, why would I wear that while I'm researching? That would just be weird!"

"So...did you throw it away?"

"N-no! Of course not! My mom would kill me if I did! I just left it back at Elm's lab!"

"Oh...Hey isn't that Mareep back at the lab?" Lyra almost gasped.

Mareep? That Mareep….Was also here?

"Yeah. It was so insistent on coming along with that girl that I couldn't bear to leave it."

"Oh...so does that mean-?"

Lyra didn't even listen anymore. Already she was running back to her room. Arriving, she ran to the window, threw it open, and jumped out. Her feet landed on the ground and she began running once again.

The lab. She would find the lab. She would get Mareep and,

Her hands closed around her dress. Her tattered, stained white dress.

She would take those extra clothes.

She wasn't going to stick around to answer questions from those guys. No,

She was going to become the "Champion."

Whatever that was.

**X**

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Oh sorry, that's mine. Hello?"

"Crystal! Is that you? Thank goodness!"

"Oh, hi Professor Elm! What's-?"

"I've been robbed!"

"What! Again?!"

"Yes again! That girl! That girl you found on Hikari Island!"

"What?! What about her?"

"She broke in and stole that Mareep and some supplies!"

"W-what?! How! She's in the hospital right-!"

"I just saw her run towards Route 29! You have to go after her!"

"R-right! Of course Professor!"

"Thanks…Oh and Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"That girl... she also…um…."

"What?"

"She stole those clothes you left at the lab."

"…."

"C-Crystal?"

"She what?!"

**XXXXX**

**And Lyra leaves without even introducing herself! How rude!**

**Also, I feel like I should take this time to say thanks so:**

**Thanks for the reviews: Sakura Touko, Contestshipper16, DarqueDeath4444, Jian-Kenkoku**

**I really want this to be a good story so if you have any tips on the manga world please tell me!**

**XXXXX**

_"Great now I'm the thief…"_

_"Reep!"_

_"Well…I guess you like me so I'm not exactly like him…"_

_"Reep!"_

_"….Huh….? Who was….he….?"_


End file.
